Its Not To Late To Save The World
by ViperLong
Summary: Years have past since the Seven ended the second Giant War, but the win didn't come without a price, among the fallen heroes was Percy Jackson. 14 years has passed, and his daughter, Andromeda Chase, has been leading a 'normal' life until her father's past catches up with her. Now, with new friends, she sets out on a quest to fight a evil that threatens to tip the godly balance.
1. Chapter One

**A/N sorry this is so short kinda busy with school. I so bad at writing...**

 ***bangs head on laptop**

 **Chapter One**

I dream of a girl and a boy. One I know is my mother, with her honey-blond princess curls and sun-kissed skin. The other, a man with raven-black hair. He seems familiar somehow, but I don't know why. Both of them are always on the beach. The sun shines down. I run to them giggling, happy and carefree. My mother turns around first, a smile on her face. Next the man, and when he turns to face, when I finally see his face...

I wake up. I _always_ wake _up_.

"Nora!" I snap out of Morpheus's realm, the remnant of my dreams, lost. ¨Yes?¨ I say groggily, still half asleep.

"We're here!"

My mom, her blond hair in a scrunchy and startling grey eyes, looks happy. I would be too, it's not everyday you go back to your childhood camp that helped you survive and made friends that last a lifetime. But we're not here just to visit the camp, there's a camp emergency and Chiron, the trainer of Heroes, wants all former counselors (and seasoned demigods) at camp and on high alert.

I as I think this, my mother and I walk up Half-Blood Hill. "Nora, look", my mother explains, pointing at a huge pine tree.

¨Is that a fleece?" I say, squinting through the glare of the sun filtering through the branches, to notice a higher branch with a glittering blanket-thing draped on a branch. Then, I see it. The camp. I let out a gasp. A collection of cabins in square formation represents the gods in one area with a hearth in middle, an archery field with the strawberry patch near it, a armory and arts and crafts, the stables with pegasi-

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mom spoke as she came up beside me.

"Yeah, yeah it is" I said looking over at mom as we walked down the hill

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone." She spoke, her grey eyes shining.

"Who? Mom, who.."

"You'll see."

Chiron was by far the most nicest man i've met, for a centaur. For awhile Chiron and mom talked, catching up on the past. I quickly set down my stuff in the Athena Cabin but something didn't feel right with me being their I just felt, out of place.

"Andromeda, tell me about yourself. I've heard so much from your mother but not from you." he inquired, after I re-enter the Big House and sat down.

"Um, well, theirs not much to know about me" I replied sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders. What do I tell, him? That I'm a loner with no father?

"Nora!" Mom scolded.

As I struggled for a answer for the question, the front door bust open.

"Chiron," a boy panted, out of breath. He looked about my age with blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. "We have a problem."

We all rose to our feet, and rushed out the door. I didn't stop to close the door.

Mom let out a swore.

Because standing their on Half-Blood Hill, was a battalion of monsters.

"Oh, C'mon!"

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi, Everyone,**

 **Sorry for the late late update. School finals has kept me busy and I've had the flu for the past 3 days. Anyway, off to the chapter, Enjoy!**

 **-V**

Chapter Two

"So, I take this is what you were about to tell us?" Mom says to the brown haired kid.

Said kid nods, furiously.

"Okay, Nora come with me," Mom says, her eyes fierce.

"I'll call our friends at Camp Jupiter," Chiron says, "Markus, help the wounded." He countines, looking at the brown haired boy. Markus nods and runs off, Chiron follows suit .

Like usual, I trip down the steps as I try to keep up to my mother's pace. "Mom, slow down!" I say as we pass people, some run gathering weapons, others tending to their fellow campers. Dodging a Hermes kid Mom heads toward a building covered with metal, so this is the armory I think as we head inside. Immediately the smell of sweat and burning coals invades my senses. A scrawny kid with goggles on his head stokes the forge. "Annabeth, what'cha need?" He turns to mom," Your dagger fixed or maybe-"

Mom cuts him off.

"No, its for her" Mom gestures to me. "Oh, and who might this be?"

"My daughter, Andromeda"

"Nora," mom says to me, "meet Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus"

"Nice to me you, Andromeda" Scrawny-er, Leo says shaking my hand. "Its Nora, and likewise"

"So, what kind of weapon-" he starts. Suddenly the armony shakes, windows of the forge begin to starts to rain down

"Hold on to something!"

I due the next best thing, I hide under the table. Then just as it just began, it stops, as if held in Time's grasp. The armory groans, "scratch that, get out. NOW!"

FWOOM!

We all jump, debris flies arounds us. Slowly it seems to take forever to reach the ground. Mom looks over her expression hard to read.

We hit the ground. It hurts.

"It hurts," Leo says.

"No Shrap, Sherlock!"

"Nora, language!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. Then I look up. The once peaceful camp is gone. Fires litter the ground with campers covered in blood, some I nearly vomit at sight of their injuries.

Suddenly a maniacal laugh cuts across the camp. All campers including mine zeroes in on the voice. The man is tall, wearing black armor, his gold eyes stand out to me like a light. Kind of like lighthouse light. Oh! I haven't been to the beach in a while…

Stupid ADHD

Mom lets out a strangled gasp. "N-No, that's not possible, it can't-"

"Mom, who is that?" I inquire.

"I-"

"Mom," I say, harder.

Mom's face is pale, it so different from the one I know. With a startling realization I realize she is scared. Of what?

"Mom,"

"Its Kronos." She says in a whisper as if the mere mention will bekcon him.

It felt as if the air was suffocating me. I look over at the figure standing at the crest of Half-Blood hill.

A scream cuts across the camp, its jarring. A woman is dragged forward, her fiery red hair in a mess, a face covered in blood.

"What will you do without your precious Oracle now?" He snarls.

"Rachel!," Mom runs forward.

"Or," He's says his voice filled with malice," Should I go for Jackson's Daughter instead."

Silence.

He looks at me.

Percy Jackson? As in the Hero of Olympus that saved everyone? He has a kid? I wonder if I know her.

"Oh, your didn't tell them, Athenian spawn?" Somehow I know he's talking to my mother. Tell us what? Everyone's expressions seem to convey.

" -Or your daughter for that matter? Of her legacy, Of her father and who he is?" He laughs.

"Mom, what's going on? What's he talking about?"  
Mom doesn't answer, her face is pale, unreadable even to me.

"Nora, go inside," stern.

"Mom-"

"Andromeda," now its forceful.

"Oh so sad," the Titan lord mocks, " you can't even tell her who she really is, that he father-"

"No, I am begging you, don't-"

"Mom-"

"Percy Jackson" His voice full of malice.

Percy Jackson, my….father?

"You bast-" Mom screams, letting out a slew of curses in Greek and English as campers hold her back. Her rage is pungent, I want to cower. Was it really true?

"Till next time, Demigods," He says and with that he turns around, his battalion of monsters following him leaving nothing but destruction in their wake... as Rachel screams, trying to break free even though it does nothing.

"Mom," I start to say as we sit on the steps of the Big House after the damage of the battle is cleaned up. Mom's hair is a mess, her outfit ripped and covered in yellow dust from the monsters she helped slay and her eyes vacant. She looks nothing like the woman of a few hours ago, is this why she never involved me, was she afraid for me to see this part of her life?

"Is it true?" We both know what I'm talking about. She looks at me.

"Yes," She whispers, her voice raw and hollow.

"Why did you keep this from me?'I stand up, angry. " The campers I get, but me, your own daughter?"

"Nora, I wanted to tell you so many times and I did it to protect you-"

"Protect me?" I snarled, "You, think this was your idea of protection!? Lying to me all these years!"

"Nora-"

"No, just, no." I grit my teeth, "If you were really my mother, you would've told me-"

I am your mother," Mom says desperate, I wanted to laugh. "No, You. Are. Not. My. Mother.'I annunciate every word. " For mothers don't keep things from their children!"

She flinches. Good, I thought, she should.

And then I run, I don't care, just away, away from life

"Annie are you alright," I hear Thalia ask my mother.

"No, Thals, no I'm not" She buries her head in her hands. I sworn I could've heard her sobbing.

Meanwhile with Kronos

Rachel was in pain. She knew why he wanted her. No, he wanted the Oracle.

Then it came: the pain, blinding hot and fast. Uncontrolled chaos. This wasn't her body anymore, no, it was the Oracle's. And then Oracle spoke:

 _Upon the day what's shrouded is revealed_

 _one born with the Sea's blood_

 _shall journey with the Owl's Daughter to find what has been lost_

 _for when old becomes new_

 _the Truth will show the way_

 _But be warned, many challenges face the way,_

 _but should you survive to live another day_

 _the Riptide shall appeal to you_

 _but only when Wisdom falls, the Hero's Daughter shall rise_

 _and only then will she finally defeat the Lord Time_

 **I know horrible prophecy, but I did what I could do in little time! Sorry for the reaaally late update! Also, yes Percy IS still alive.**

 **Don't forget to comment, vote and follow.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **-V**


	3. Chapter Three

**I know its been a long time but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **-V**

 **Chapter Three**

Later, I couldn't even look at my mother. Why should I? She was a total jerk and she lied. You know what hurt the most? It wasn't the fact that she lied to me, but the fact that she kept the world of the Gods from me and my father's identity. I mean, my freaking father. Why? Why would she do this to me?

As I sat on the porch steps, contemplating my thoughts, the kid from earlier sat down.

"What do you want?" I glared at him, not meeting his eyes.

"Geez, judgy much?" He spoke, his brown hair flopping into his eyes.

"Yes, I have a right," I snapped back. "My whole life has been a lie."

"How, so?"

"Seriously? Did you not just see Kro-"

"Don't say his name, names have power" He replied in a scared tone.

"They only have power if you don't say them often"

"That's not true-"

 _CREAK._

The door slams.

"Oh, let her be Markus" A voice said, clearly a girl.

I look up from my sulking. A girl with mischievous eyes and black hair, clearly Latina, is standing behind us. Wearing shorts, a Camp t-shirt and dark blue converse, she studies me.

"So _your_ Annabeth's daughter. FYI their talking about you in there." She points a finger towards the screen door. "Move, Markus."

"I'm aware off that fact. Also who are you two anyways?"

"I'm Yazmin Santos, Daughter of Hermes. The idiot next to me is Markus Alberona"-Markus lets out a annoyed huff, clearly not liking to being called an idiot-"Son of Aphrodite."

"So, what do you think their talking about in their?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" She smirks.

Marku groans.

Head counselors sit around the table, their voices clashing, trying to win an argument that's clearly pointless.

Annabeth sighs, running a hand along her face. _If I knew everyone was going to be acting like this for an hour, I wouldn't not even joined at all._

A shrill whistle pierces the air. Heads turn at the sound, ceasing the argument.

"Ok, people let's get down to business," Thalia spoke. Everyone immediately looks at Annabeth.

"The prophecy is our first priority," she starts," after that is we have to notify the gods about _His_ rising."

"We already know, child" a serene voice spoke. Annabeth looked toward the woman's voice. She recognized the rainbow-hued plumage, it was Iris, Goddess of-

"Hey, Rainbow Lady, long time, no see" a voice piped up, to one's surprise it was Leo.

Iris eyes narrowed, displeased. "Leo Valdez, you'd be wise not to call me that, unless you would like to end up the way the last time we met."

Leo gulped, afraid. Clearly, their first encounter wasn't pleasant. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Clearly, we _have more important matters_ to discuss."

"Yeah, like the fact that you fu-" A camper yelled, someone slapped him.

"Anyway, we have to figure what is means, the line when wisdom fall's, the Hero's Daughter is clearly talking about Nora as she's Percy's" Annabeth choked, Gods, she couldn't even say his name without crying. It reminded her the day he died….

Annabeth stood on the beach, her feet in the surf. Suddenly two hands covered her eyes, blocking her view. "Guess, who?"

"I know it's you Seaweed Brain" She said, smiling. Instantly the hands on her eyes lifted. She spun around , laughing.

"Awe, dang it, I thought you couldn't figure it out" Percy pouted, mockingly. The sea-green eyes she so adored, pleading. "Now, C'more." He said, grabbing her by the waist. He kissed her, his lips were warm and tasted like sea-salt.

 _Seaweed Brain,_ she giggled. When she pulled away, she studied him. His sea green eyes were shining, his raven-black hair rustled by the sea breeze It seemed everyday he looked more handsome than the last. _And he's all mine_

Percy grabbed her hand, it was warm. For the next few minutes they walked along the surf, holding hands as the sun set. "Its beautiful," she said later, as they sat on the picnic blanket they brought, his arms wrapped around her. "Not as beautiful as you, _Mi Amore." He kissed her cheek._

 _Suddenly a snarl ripped the air. Instantly they broke apart and scrambled from the blanket. Within a instant Annabeth and Percy drew their weapons. "Any idea Wise Girl?" Percy spoke, his narrowed as he faced the monster, a Hellhound. A shrill whistle pierced the air, the Hellhound howled and charged. "Uh, Percy?"_

" _Were, kind of in the middle of something here!" He yelled, fending of the Hellhound's deadly claws. "There's more!"_

" _More, what?" Percy spoke, momently distracted…_

 _And that gave just enough time for the Hellhound to pin him to the ground._

" _Monsters." A voice snarled. In unsion, Annabeth and Percy looked at the source of the voice._

" _Hello, Godlings," Typhon snarled._

" _Oh, C'mon!" Percy exclaimed._

 _Annabeth charged, dagger raised._

 _Typhon whistled, instantly the Hellhound released Percy,_

 _Momentary distantly distracted, Annabeth felt something cold her neck. A knife, Annabeth felt a rush of fear go through her "Isn't this fun, daughter of Athena?" He snarled_ _in her ear._

 _Annabeth" he cried. Then he saw was happening._

 _Annabeth could already see the look of horror in his eyes. That's when annabeth realized, he wanted Percy and used his fatal flaw against him._

" _Surrender or I kill her." He pushed the knife deeper in her neck, drawing blood. Percy dropped his sword. "No Percy, don't!" Annabeth screamed, struggling to get free. "I'm Sorry, Wise Girl," He smiled sadly, "let her go and I'm yours to take."_

 _Typhon released her, she stumbled falling into Percy arms. "Don't go, I can't, I can't-"_

" _Shh, it okay Wise Girl, just know I will always-" And that's when the sword pushed through his chest, she screamed. He fell to the ground._

 _Typhon laughed maliciously._

" _-love you.." he sighed and his eyes closed._

" _No Percy, C'mon, don't close your eyes, No don't please don't leave me."_

" _Enjoy, my gift to you, Daughter of Athena, congratulations on the child ."_

 _Typhon and his monsters disappeared. A stab of pain went through her, how did he know? How did he know?_

 _The Mist she keep surrounding her abdomen disappeared, revealing a pregnant belly._

" _Percy?" He wasn't breathing, he wasn't breathing._

" _No, don't leave me, Don't leave me."_

 _Please don't leave us…"_

 _And then on that day as the blood of her lover soaked the sand, a Daughter of Athena grieved, for the man she loved and for her unborn child that would never know its father._

 _Please don't leave us, I need you. We need you._

" _PERCY!"_

"Annabeth!" It was Thalia, it took a moment to realized she was in the Big House. " Annabeth, are you okay?

Annabeth snapped out her stupor. "Yes?"

"You, were saying?"

Annabeth gave her a blank look.

"About the prophecy?"

"Right, let's get back to work."

 _You, left us…_

 **So we finally found out how Percy died. Tell me your comments on the matter! Anything I should add. I'm not very good at fight scenes...**

 **-V**


End file.
